Talk:Cortana
LOVE STORY LOVE STORY?! THAT WOULD RUIN THE ENTIRE PLOT!! I must know exactly were you found that. Uhh. since I'm not entirely sure about signing comments, yeah, you could find out who I was if you looked hard enough anyways. Sorry I forgot to put up a new headline, but this'll most likely not be added on to anyways. It is actually very clear especially in Halo 3 that the two do have feelings for eachother in some way. This actually makes sense if you think about it. John doesn't have any sort of social life outside of the military. Why would he? He was created to be a supersoldier and nothing more, the only time he ever interacts with women would be when he works with them on the battlefeild. But Cortana was the first "woman" John spent a lot of time with constantly talking to eachother. John is still a human and has emotions after spending so musch time with eachother the two would start to have an emotional realationship, neigh dependency, with eachother if not yet completley love. When John loses Cortana at the end of Halo 2 he feels like a part of him is missing and even if he doesn't realize it is falling in love with Cortana. It has been hinted at from a lot of places but in a weekly update and I will quote what was in this update because it is easier, "Chris and I did a bunch of Interviews with European press, many of which will likely be translated into things like "Luke said there would be campaign Forge in Halo 17" and "Chris says that the love story between Cortana and the Master Chief is a key theme in Halo 3" -- oh, wait, of those two things one of them actually was said. "http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12740 So which one is more likely. I wonder. Anyway if I can find any other places, i'll let you people know. P.S. My response to love story like this, ... EWWWWWW! How could a relationship at that level happen between a cyborg and an A.I. I don't even what to think about it. If you really don't see Cortana until level 8 of the Halo 3 campaign, I don't see had anything important could happen in two levels. Trooper117 02:32, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Master chief is not a cyborg, period! and yes it would screw up the plot. Halonerd147 19:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Technically, Master Chief is a cyborg because he has those nueral implantie thingies. And sometimes when grunts run around screaming in Halo: CE, they say "Big, bad, cyborg!!" You guys can turn a blind eye to it but The Chief and Cortana do have feelings for eachother and it couldn't screw up the plot when its apart of it. VanFlyhight 20:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) She could do things to his suit <.< >.> -- Halofan2417Comm 08:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) A quote regarding cortana in the E3 06' trailer she does not say sheild. she says source. people probably put sword because it goes with sheid and starts wit an s.-Thegoodone "Messages go here" 00:15, 18 September 2007 (UTC) :Wrong. She says "I am your shield, I am your sword." Confirmed by Frankie himself. -''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 00:52, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, she does say Shield and she does say sword--[[User:ChurchReborn|'ChurchReborn-']] GruntCorner Before 2550? Post some proof or remove her "reqruitment" date. We dont have any date other than August of 2552 when she chose a Spartan (John) -- we dont know when she was created. :she wasn't created before 2550, she was created sometime before august of 2552 but not 2551 or earlier. Halonerd147 19:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Source?. --Andrew Nagy 04:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Done. --Andrew Nagy 04:53, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Cortana and the Spartan II project Cortana was created as a Smart AI from a flash clone of Dr. Catherine Halsey's brain. She was originally created to assist one of the many Spartan-II's in their mission. She chose John (S-117), yet her creation and purpose are never mentioned throughout this Article about her, yet other information from "Fall of Reach" and "First Strike" is found here. I find this somewhat frightening to discover. - SnoweyShadow, October 6th 2007 8:47pm EST This makes me wonder about the true lifespan of Cortana. She was based on a brain flash-cloned from Dr. Halsey, which means she herself may be some kind of special A.I. Perhaps Halsey thought of Cortana as a daughter(which we know Cortana believes the vice versa of this) and made some modification somewhere that some how allowed Cortana an extended Lifespan. As for considerations that she will die on the rear half of the Amber, would it not make sense if an A.I. were able to minimize it's own activity and effectively hibernate? Either way, I would even venture speculation that perhaps throughout her development that Dr. Halsey forced some kind of semi-rampancy that she personally guided. Of course much of this is barely, or completely, unfounded speculation. - RadiationHazard, December 12th 2007 3:19 AM PST I too wonder about Cortana's lifespan. Allthough I agree with what you said I originally thought this for different reasons. The idea of of the smart AI "lifespan" comes from the AI essentially and eventually thinking itself to death. Your idea of Cortana being an unaltered product of a flash cloned brain (presumably the only of its kind, as all other military AIs are held in check with "personality filters", as i like to call them) works well with the extended lifespan theory as, her very nature makes her more human than any AI before, and as such able to curtail the very feedback problems leading to AI death. My original theories spawned from the idea of the 4th stage of rampancy. It is my opinion that after Cortana's encounter with gravemind( and hence the rampancy), when she was rescued by the Chief, she entered the 4th stage of rampancy, where an AI ceases to be a construct and becomes an actuall sentient entity. This, like my expansion of your idea about the flash cloning, allowed Cortana to bypass the eventual "over-thinking" of normal smart-AIs. On a more practical not, I believe one, or possibly all of these to be true as they are easy ways for Bungie to continue to use cortana in future game series without conflict with game canon. Unfortunately, like you, these are all pretty much based on personal opinion. - Phoebus Cortana Quote and Father concept Hey, I was wondering if her quote about being nothing more than her mother's shadow could somehow relate to the AI from Marathon...idk ne thing about the Marathon game, but in the trivia section it was said that the AI's name is related to a sword that gave birth to Cortana (there is an A.I. named Durandal which is the English name of "Durindana" which in the above legend is one of the swords which "gives birth" to Cortana) and I figure it could be possible that Durandal might be the mother she speaks of..but then again she may be refering to Dr. Halsey who 'abandoned' them in the book First strike...and for some reason I think I remember something about AI preceeding Cortana and spoken of in terms of preceding or following her chronologically, all made by Dr. Halsey. Just wondering if the quote could be conected somehow to something Bungie has already given us about who Cortana means as her mother. Well, I don't think the Marathon Game has anything to do with the plot, but thanks for pointing that out. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:20, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :I think it pretty much means she's a temporary imprint of Dr. Hasley, being a flash clone of her brain and all. The Cortana Letters? I find it odd that there is no reference to the Cortana letters in this article, as several of her lines in Halo 3 seem to come from the letters. I actually think that the Cortana Letter has nothing to do with Cortana, even though her quotes may come from the Letter, their's no way to put it up because Bungie has stated that the letter is considered as Canon! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:17, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Cortana VIdeo I started a video visualizing Cortana's abilities in the images & video section. Would love anyone to contribute clips & photos showing Cortana's special abilities. Thx! ChrisF 13:54, 17 February 2008 (UTC) I dont understand... you see and hear visions of her in halo 3 throughout the entire game. is this really her, or the gravemind talking through her? and yes, i must admit, she is hot. The Gravemind is talking through her, otherwise she's basically going rampant.Bllasae :Something I don't understand is in regards to the Index, which Cortana kept from the first Halo and uses to destroy the new Halo. Articles are stating that she was physically holding it, but in the game it seems to be a digital image in itself, and that Cortana instead copied the Index's files into her memory system? Just wondering, haha. Meshgeroya 03:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Some vandel did bad things on this page I Was Going to fix it but someone beat me to it but oh well i hope the person gets in troble for that.Shipmaster117 11:25, 25 April 2008 (UTC) That was propabaly me. Did it say at the top of the page a bunch of random cuss words? Elite's Rule 22:30, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I also edited stuff out something about cortanas boobs getting bigger everygame. LOLz.Spec-op sniper058 20:21, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Ironic, as it says that on Cortana's page on Gruntipedia.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 20:25, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Her boobs do get bigger every game. The designers lame out and make her more what teen boys want to wank over, they make her hair longer, her boobs bigger, and her looks more towards vogue style conventional beauty. She was far cooler when she was scrawny, short-haired and a bit dorky looking. I think the reason her brests get bigger and hair longer in every game is becuase she is modeled after a human, and human grow, do they not? But the growth is quicker in smart AI's becuase they have a lifespan of 7 years, s PsychoThunder I really doubt that the above reason is the truth, seeing as she was cloned from a adult. My theroy is as her attraction to John increased, she wished to impress him more. Mabye not consciously, but she changed her apperance to gain more attention from John. Therefore she did what she thought would get the most attention, increase breast size and change her hairstyle. AeroCaboose :I second that idea. I believe in The Fall of Reach early on they mention the AI's ablility to change their appearance. (unsigned) At that point, maybe she simply wanted to change her appearance Vennificus 22:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Or, maybe bungie just wanted to make Cortana look better for male gamers plus everything changes in the games as each new one comes out. Major Lucrecio 02:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) looks like some one decided to add something about cod, dunno if thats normal, just pointing it out 06:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC)kishin Edit at 05:51, 27 July 2008 by 76.169.237.224 (Talk) (→Captured) IDK, but to me this edit seems to be fanfiction. Perhaps a source needs to be cited? I was reading and I thought she will not be dead in halo 4 because the forerunners could keep there A.I. alive for endless amounts of time and she acesed their info. So hope im right. It's speculation and should be deleted. Please remember to sign your posts --forgottenlord 15:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Captured This is just a hypothesis, but I think it should be thrown out there all the same because a good deal of the stuff in the established Halo universe really is fan conjecture and what not...anyways: As far as Cortana dying after 7 years or whatever while onboard the ship floating in space...technically there's a possibility that that might not happen. If you think about it, there is absolutely no new information that Cortana is gleaning or coming to understand while she is on the ship so really all she can do is whittle away at the information that she does have until it is so tightly classified and cross referenced that she has nothing else to do. This could take a while, but it could also not take very long and then she has a lot of time to herself. I know that that is basically the definition of Rampancy, when she has too much time to think and therefore "thinks so much that she forgets to breathe" but really there is nothing to stop her from shutting herself down temporarily, or at least putting herself on standby, to prolong her life cycle. Dangerusdave 15:32, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I think you are confusing rampancy and AI death. They are two different things. A rampant AI doesn't necessarily die, infact it can be argued that rampancy prolongs their life. The AI death is, as you say a result of the AI "thinking so much that she forgets to breathe", but I'm pretty sure this is nearly exclussive to human smart AIs, as we can see that forerunner AIs have a massively longer life span than 7 years. Rampancy CAN result from a similar process as the AI death(i.e. having too much time to think), but they are essentially different processes. I agree with you in theory though, see the above thread on Cortana's life span for my own ideas. I also agree that there should be a section on the page concerning this, even if it has to have a note saying that it is conjecture. But as far as conjecture goes, i think it is pretty sound. -Phoebus Rampancy/AI Death: A Theory I've noticed a comment on this page that debates whether Cortana will die or go Rampant. That's not the purpose of my comment, however. I have a theory that I've been thinking about for awhile. In The Fall of Reach, it says "Such growth eventually led to self-interference. Cortana would literally start thinking too much at the expense of her normal functions." This suggests AI death, rather than Rampancy, but, once again, that's not what I'm discussing. My theory is this: Would it be possible for Cortana to edit her own programming and create a failsafe or isolate such functions to prevent her from overthinking, from damaging these 'normal functions'? I can see several problems with this idea, one of which is prompted by the preceding paragraph of The Fall of Reach. It says "Smart AIs like Cortana, however, had no limits on their dynamic memory-processor matrix. Knowledge and creativity could grow unchecked." Editing her own programming in the fashion I mentioned would probably put the same limits dumb AIs have on her. Still, I think that this is a plausible idea, whether for Rampancy or AI death. For the former, she would have to restrict certain personality issues. This brings up another problem. Would she, and, considering how she is based on a human mind, could she? Would she eliminate her own personality for any reason, even for fear of Rampancy? And, could she? Like I said, she's based on a human mind, and, therefore, subject to emotions. Could she operate without them? The third, and potentially biggest, problem is one involving storytelling. To give such a vital character a fatal fallacy like this and then just take it away indicates weak storytelling, and, really, no one, not even the author of such a scenario, would like or appreciate it, if done without sufficient skill or hardship for the character in question. That's my theory, anyway. I'd appreciate comments and responses. WayWender 01:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) A.I.'s can live beyond their 7 years lifespan as shown by the Juliana. We know that they essentially become free thinking fulling aware entities when they become rampant as displayed by Sif. So I would assume that, because Cortana was tortured and altered by the Gravemind and she is so attached to John and his safety, she will be able to achieve meta-stability and "live" forever. ProphetofTruth 00:56, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Now i have a problem with Cortana's Rampancy that is stated in the article.i dont think Cortana will be or if she really is for long.as it was said in the short story Human Weaknesses she actually did go into rampancy for a short time.but when she was reunited with John she actually went back to normal.i think,as a theory,that John makes cortana Meta-Stable as Cortana went back to normal in the game so that doesnt make much sense.yet the Forunner A.I. was rampant too and also he actually returned to normal for unknown reasons.John actually makes Cortana stable because she cares for him,as seen in First Strike when she put aside going further into the Covanent Ship's ainframe she had to help the Chief because she cares for him.In Human Weaknesses she was sure he'd return and thats what kept her from defecting to the GraveMind.does anybody aggree with this Theory.when i say Cortana cares for the Chief i dont mean that shes in love with him. The2ndSavior 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC)The2ndSaviorThe2ndSavior 02:09, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Cortana's emotions Throughout the halo series Cortana has had different emotions which is weird for an Artificial being like her. On the other hand she is a clone of Dr. halsey, which would probably give her some emotions like Dr.halsey's. Major Callahan, 4:55 26 June (UTC) :It's the stages of Rampancy..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:08, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Did you know? One of the Main Page's "Did You Know"s states that in H2, Cortana has weapon animations... I'd love to see the source for this -- it sounds interesting. DavidJCobb 01:35, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Indeed it does, though we'd have to find the person who created said fact. How did people find that out anyway? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 20:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::They probably found it by ripping the tags from Halo 2 Vista... So the only way to prove it would be to find the animations (which would be in any Campaign level that Cortana appears in, and may not be in all of them), and then screencap or YouTube them. ::...Anyone got Vista? DavidJCobb 22:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I don't :( But it'd be cool to play as Cortana. Did she have animations for all weapons, or just some? --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T]] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[User:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 17:41, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Her height... On the Loftus scale her height 1.5 should that be on there? And in the control room she's 8 ft.--Kluutak 23:16, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is absurd to say there is a height for an AI. ''*wonders what happened to common sense*...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:22, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It's possible that AI do have a normal height, but usually project their holograms at smaller sizes -- so Cortana may have a height that simply rescales to accommodate the current display device. DavidJCobb 00:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :::The height of AIs are depended on the holo-projecters, so I would say it is nearly-impossible to say there's a height for an AI.--Lol@Phailure 00:49, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not the height of the actual AI, I mean the projection, maybe I should've been more clear. But yeah who agrees 1.5 ft (8 ft in control room) sounds right? --Kluutak :::::The height is determined by the projector. Then its kinda impossible to determine, which would make the data inaccurate. -- [[User:General5 7| General5 7 ]] talk 22:33, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::: :::::Shouldn't her "natural" height be the same as Dr. Halsey's when she was in her 20s? (given that's who she was modeled after) Andrew-108 15:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Cortanas Rampancy If AIs "die" after 7 years due to rampancy, and cortana had already gone rampant, shouldn't this mean she will have an extended life rather than a shortoned one? Similon 12:03, January 26, 2010 (UTC) AIs don't die after going rampant, they just get delusions of godlike power and are shut down by their makers before they can hurt anyone. If no one deleted Cortana on purpose, she would technically live forever. Destroyer98 01:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In Amber Clad I have actually played Halo 2, I've only watched the walkthrough so please excuse if I've missed something obivious. But I see a plot hole in the plot of Halo 2 so I want to confirm if this is actually a plot hole or not. Cortana tells Master Chief that if Halo fires, she'll detonate In Amber Clad to ensure this won't happen. But why didn't she do this when Tartarus activated it? She should have noticed it charging and blown it immediately. How come she didn't do anything? Please answer back as soon as possible. I'd greatly appreaciate it. Thank you.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'''Tuckerscreator]] 02:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :They can't detonate the Clad's reactor without either having Miranda's CNI transponder or damaging the core manually (like in "The Maw"). Their plan - before finding the Forerunner ship - was to fight into the Clad, detonate the reactor and find a way out, where the explosion would destroy High Charity, whos wreckage would destroy Installation 05.-- Forerun ''' 13:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) By this point, Cortana was also likely already the gravemind's captive, so she wouldn't have been able to do anything even if she did have Miranda's transponder. Destroyer98 01:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm. So if she couldn't blow it, why'd she bother remaining behind at all?[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]] 23:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Rampancy Question In the main article under "Rampancy" the author states; She displays several characteristics to support this, such as her hologram flickering, trying to communicate with John-117 despite him being in cryo-sleep, recounting the history of the galaxy, which gets continuously more inaccurate to the point where events being recalled simply did not happen. Now i have seen Halo: Legends and i remember her recounting the history of the universe in Origins I and II, but i am unsure of what the author is referring to when he says she gets more inaccurate. Both Origins I & II are fairly standard fluff describing the fall of the Forerunners and i do not recall anything in it that was not accepted as canon. Could someone please explain the authors reference? If not i think the section should be edited to remove the authors opinion. I believe it should be slightly edited anyway to come across as less of an opinion and more of a statement of fact if it really is true. Tehashi 04:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) First of all, please sign your posts ''Tehashi. Second, I added that because that's what happens in the episode, it's what the episode is about. In addition to this, Frankie stated in the DVD commentary that this was the intended depiction and that it's up to the viewer to decide what's real or not. Even Cortana herself says "But I can't be sure what memories are mine, or even what's true." - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 21:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) What the author means by inaccurate are events like the Gravemind giving Master Chief Cortana back. I also have another hypothesis for Cortana's "Rampancy". It's one with lot's of "if"s. IF the Legendary Planet was in fact the Forerunner's homeworld and IF the Forerunners in fact repopulated their world wouldn't be possible that having in mind that AI can sense each other (saying this because of the Odd One Out episode, even if it's non-canon, can't the possibility of AIs sensing other AIs when they do some stuff be true?) and with 100,000 years of further development they could simply detect other AI nearby, that Cortana could be being hacked? Like, she's flickering because she's losing control of herself and the process of her hacking ends when in her eyes the Iris symbol appears? Well, it's just an hypothesis and like I said, with lot's of "if"s. Anyway, just more food for the imagination. --Sekuiya 19:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think Cortana's rampant. Consider this: :After being rescued from the Gravemind, Cortana's symptoms of rampancy ceased, but AFAWK, rampancy is not a reversible process. If she couldn't go back, then she went forward: to metastability... Only possible explanation (assuming that rampancy is irreversible, which it is) is that she passed rampancy in the same manner that 032 Mendicant Bias is assumed to have. :So why'd she start freaking out? Simple. She was completely isolated from any and all contact with interactive life forms for five years. UNSC AIs are based on human minds, and humans are social creatures. Long-term isolation inevitably leads to insanity. The fact that she was at the end of an AI's typical 7-year life span may well be a coincidence and a Seven reference rolled into one. DavidJCobb 05:24, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Halo Reach? Is she actually appearing in Reach? If so i want some sources Darkraider09 18:38, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yes, she chooses noble six to carry her from Dr. Halsey's underground lab all the way to the Pillar of Autumn, all while protecting her and her important info on halo Andrew-108 02:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Im thinking does Halo Reach change the books, because Doctor Hasley speaks about Cortana as she is a new creation and has not met John-117.Heroicpotatoe 14:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) The Cortana shown in Halo Reach was a fragment of the original Cortana. While the rest of Cortana was with Master Chief (in the novel First Strike), The fragment was used to analyse and decipher forerunner glyphs found on the Babd Catha Forerunner Complex buried underneath the Babd Catha Ice Shelf. Cortana being split is explained in Halsey's Journal. The article needs to state this. I'm pretty sure this isn't the only time that Cortana splits herself either. Spartanatreyu 03:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, here’s the bigger question. If she has all the collected knowledge of the Forerunners, why does she not know all about Halo in game one? It was always that she downloaded the info on the forerunners at installation 04 but now it seems she had it all along. What’s up with that? Is my question. It almost entirely rewrites her character, for the first game anyway.Wheatunrye 08:36, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Is this an inaccuracy? "Cortana's actions saved all life in the galaxy from total annihilation." Wouldn't that have been the activation of a single ring, thus only part of the galaxy would be subject to it's wrath? :No, because as soon as you activate one, all the rest of them will follow suit, as per Guilty Spark. Installation 04B was an exception because it lay outside the galaxy, and as such wouldn't activate the others.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Cortana part Forrunner. These are just Theories none of it has been proven. Is it possible that Cortana is Part Forerunner AI, in halo reach, she is called the informations custodian, this leads be to believe that she is either part or fully Forerunner AI, she may have taken on the role of Dr. Halsey due to her being the only human she has had contact with. :She's the custodian of the information that Halsey extracted from the artefact, not of the artefact. She's a UNSC AI, created from Halsey's cloned brain. Advanced, but not semi-Forerunner. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 00:54, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Firefight voice Do we have a page tucked away for all the Halo: Reach firefight voice quotes yet? Edit: Urgh.... Nevermind, found it. But does anyone have the ability to update it yet? I'm still saving for the voices. Z 18:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) halo 3 picture in lab In the cut scene in Halsey's lab did anybody notice Cortana's halo 3 picture? i thought this was strange because she was in her Halo CE avatarAdmiralmorris 01:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Chief doesn't know that she is Halsey? Do we have any confirmation that the Chief is unaware that Cortana is based on Dr. Halsey? Because personally, if I was Chief I think I would be able to tell. I mean, Dr. Halsey was like a mom to Chief. And he only knew her most his life. How could he not be able to tell it is her from her appearance and voice?--XboxAnnihilator 21:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm almost certain that he would have known. I mean, Cortana essentially IS Halsey, just an artificial version on her (and obviously a personality based upon Cortanas own experiences, not just Halseys). The voice is the same (both are voiced by Jen Taylor), and apparantly they look the same, with Cortana having the same image as a younger Halsey. So yeah, I image Chief would have immidiatly known, or would have been told (by either of the two themselves) that Cortana is based on Halsey. Tsc0308 19:16, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cortana is my fav character Cortana is probs my favorite character. I know I'm weird, but I think I've got a little crush. Yes, I have a crush on a computer lol Cortana's "Death" Do we know for a fact that Cortana is dead? By that, I mean do we have a confirmed source saying she is dead? The reason I ask is because, while playing the campaign level Midnight, I noticed a possible way Cortana may have survived. Here is a video of the entire ending of the level and the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcVh28uEDm4 The portion I am referring to here is when Cortana's copies start holding down the Didact through the hardlight bridge. That part starts at 3:45. When you watch, Cortana's copies turn to light and fly around then onto a limb of the Didact. At that point they turn into hardlight and start restraining him. At the 3:58 mark, you will notice that there are 2 Cortana lights still free floating. One of those lights hits the Didact in the back, causing him to pitch forward. Finally, at the 4:00 mark, the last light hits him in what appears to be the back of the head or neck and, instead of a hardlight restraint forming, there is a brief spark of light and a spark sound. I believe that that was Cortana and that she left behind a copy (or vice versa) to have that final conversation with John. The reason being that the spark at the 4:00 mark is in the relative location that the neural interfaces on humans are (the regular, command, and spartan interfaces), the base of the skull. Now, we do not know much about any sort of neural interface on Forerunners, but as a plot device, it would make sense to have it in the same location, the base of the skull. How I think 343i will use that if they have indeed not killed Cortant off for good: either A. Cortana will hid deep within the Didact's armor (unlikely because she is going rampant), or B. the Didact will find her in his armor and keep her to study due to the fascination he expressed in her during the level Midnight. What do you all think? Is this a possibility? Quicksaver007 (talk) 16:23, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I just want to put my two cents in here. Cortana is tecnically a computer, right? So who's to say there wasn't a back-up file of her or something like that? Plus, 343 can't just kill her off, she's the second most important character in the series! Halo won't be Halo without Cortana! 00:10, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Well? What do people think? I just hope that she does somehow come back. 22:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Protection level I believe it would be a wise decision to enable autoconfirm protection for this article. It's a high traffic page and a common target for vandalism. I'd appreciate it if an admin looked into this. 06:47, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Redundancy in the article? "Being a smart A.I., Cortana's operational life span was approximately seven years. However, after she took in all the Forerunner information in Halo's control room, her estimated life span was possibly halved, due to the vast task of storing, processing etc. all that information." This part seems redundant considering that Cortana lived to eight years, could just be me though. DR 00:15, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Did Cortana become metastable at the end of Halo 4? I know it's the logical assumption to make considering she displayed all 3 of the normal stages of Rampancy in the game. We get a few subtle hints of the Melancholia stage in the beginning (Stage 1), and the shocking burst of rage at Capt. Del Rio is obviously a sign of the Anger stage (Stage 2), and iirc, she shows more concern than normal John after the Librarian's consciousness uses the 'Forerunner Stone' on him and his biology evolves to a state that's unaffected by the Composer. This, combined with the fact Cortana had focusing/controlling systems such as Ivanoff Station's weapons defense system, indicates she was at the 'Jealousy' Stage (stage 3), since one of signs an AI has reached Stage 3 Rampancy is the need to keep transferring into bigger and/or more advanced computer systems in order to allow its 'mind' to continue growing as it becomes more and more "human" (among other things, her comments about not knowing what a real star looks or feels like while observing Requiem's artificial sun being a big one). 'However''', I have yet to find any canon source or statement from 343i that explicitly says Cortana had become 'metastable' by the end of the game. I wouldn't be surprised if it's heavily implied she was at that point (currently replaying Halo 4 in anticipation for H5: Guardians), but implications still leave things slightly open to interpretation. I guess my point is: do we know with 100% certainty that Cortana was metastable, or is it just a bunch of conjecture on everyone's part? The Red Grandmaster (talk) 20:45, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Halo 5 This isnt 2012 Cortanas pic needs to be updated for Halo 5.AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 00:12, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Can we get a specific quote for source #3 (Halo: The Flood, page 255) about Cortana turning pink/green when angry? I am in possession of the novel, Halo: The Flood, and I could not find any information that said she turned pink or green when angry, perhaps the writer of this line could specify which version of the novel this quote occurs in, as I am aware that the 2010 reissue of the novel had added new information, so perhaps this quote could come from there, however, as I only own the older, 2003, version of the book, and am not able to confirm this. Additionally, if someone could provide a quote from either version that explicitly states she turns green or pink and could provide context for the quote (i.e The page # for both versions of the book, and/or the text surrounding the quote, to allow for easier fact-checking) that would be greatly appreciated. 20:09, January 31, 2018 (UTC)